


Jealous

by ChenChieh



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChenChieh/pseuds/ChenChieh
Summary: 感恩节前夜的故事
Relationships: Jung Yunho & Shim Changmin





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> 小框“[ ]”里的都是新歌Jealous的歌词

沈昌珉写完日记，拎了本书进卧室，和郑允浩并排斜靠在床上。  
这几天在韩国，接连的拍摄和活动后两个人都累得不轻，因此回到日本后一整天几乎都是在公寓里呼呼大睡。郑允浩原本在看手机，见到昌珉进来后就放下了。沈昌珉翻了几页觉得没意思，也合上书随手放到了床头柜。一回头，郑允浩正望着他，眼神一如既往的温柔而平静。

“昌多里，”他唤到。“为什么不想谈恋爱呢？跟哥说说好吗？”

“啊？…就，目前暂时还没有那个恋爱需求…”沈昌珉全然没想到他的哥哥竟然会突然问这样的问题，有些慌乱地随口回了个答案。

两个人都没有说话，空气忽然凝固了几秒钟。沈昌珉感觉到一丝尴尬，斟酌片刻，他又犹犹豫豫地开了口。

“哥知道的，我不是一直说喜欢漂亮的女性吗……杂志采访上我说的也都是真心话，喜欢两个人单独相处起来很舒服的、乐观的女孩子。但也不要随时随地都情绪高涨，能够稍微展开笑颜就很好了——毕竟哥是我人生中最后的火花，不需要再来一个热情曼苏尔介入我的生活……”

突袭之下的慌不择言，沈昌珉东拉西扯找内容搪塞他哥。然而他讲着讲着，逻辑却愈发清晰，仿佛慢慢打开了话匣子：沈昌珉语速不快，字节一个一个地吐出来十分清晰，即使是私密的谈话也会使用严整的词汇，总是镜头前那个富有教养的模样。他看着允浩，允浩也看着他，瞳孔往下是晶状体和玻璃体，色彩在这个精密而繁复的折光系统里穿梭，层层叠叠看不清情绪。

“哥，我不小了，恋爱这件事上没那么多迁就的耐心也没那么多自我奉献的热情。若是碰得到合适的女孩子当然很好，我是随时随地都有结婚的想法的；但是在遇见她之前，我想我也可以一直单身。最近觉得结不结婚并没有那么重要了，希望我父母能理解我。”

“爸妈一向是很尊重你的看法的，这不用怀疑。”允浩伸出手捏了捏昌珉的肩臂，他称呼昌珉的父母一直用的是“爸妈”，仿佛自己真的是沈昌珉的亲哥哥似的。“哥也不是受了他们的嘱托才来找你聊的，哥自己也想知道。昌多里，人与人也不是一开始就要完全合适才能一直走下去，大家都是互相让步，磨合一段时间才好啊。你和哥的性格差了这么多，咱们不也一起风风雨雨走过了十六年吗……”

“不是！允浩哥自己应该有体验，你应该能懂我的。”沈昌珉摇摇头。“十代和二十代的时光只有一次，为恋人付出一切的真心也只有一颗。我们现在这么忙，既没有足够的时间去陪她，又过了那个充满激情和浪漫的年纪，女孩子和我在一起只会失望罢了。”

然而更多的话，他没能说出口。品味虽然有高低，却不适合拿来区分人：那些网上到处传播的他所谓的喜好，其实有很多都是他人的臆想。文艺的小女孩自以为懂他，追溯到底还是在映射自身喜好罢了。也不是没有追求过同行的漂亮女爱豆，沈昌珉曾以为，这样美丽的面容就算是吵了嘴犯了错，也会因为外貌而原谅她；但实际上根本不是那回事。被请去听歌剧中途却一直在睡，出来之后用网上新学的专业名词同他探讨主导动机和戏剧寓意，和平时强行背下来的新专辑介绍没什么两样，她讲得辛苦，他听得也很辛苦；清纯善良年纪小的女孩子像一朵娇花，感情纯粹极了，每天都觉得“我真的好爱好爱你”；可是她们也任性极了，总是有着各种各样不现实的幻想，以为他能够放下工作陪她出去玩。沈昌珉，三十岁风华正茂，已经在演艺界摸爬滚打十五年，还不想这么早就开始哄女儿。

“允浩哥你以前不是说过吗？我们是比坏男人更糟糕的男人，我们是忙碌的男人。”

郑允浩失笑。他知道这孩子不爱应酬，结束了行程就喜欢一个人待着，静静地在家里喝点小酒、看看闲书是他最大的乐趣。他每天工作完都太累了，已经没有多余的力气再去哄一个不能理解他的人。只是时间久了，做哥哥的难免要担心弟弟会不会寂寞有没有人照顾。郑允浩抬起手摸了摸沈昌珉的耳朵。  
“不过除了日程冲突，爱好不一致也比较麻烦…或许你们可以一起拼乐高？”  
拼乐高的确是能够一起做又不勉强的事情。  
“但是我和哥也可以一起拼乐高啊，哥不是陪我玩过好几次吗？”

“你啊你，”郑允浩在他背上拍了一巴掌，力道很轻。“不要什么都拿来和哥比啊，是你找女朋友。”  
沈昌珉跟着一起傻笑，但是笑完之后又忽然有些难过。  
“朋友们嘲笑我要求太多，也许他们说得对，可是这样的事情上我真的不想妥协。”沈昌珉用食指卷了两圈前额垂下的碎发。“哥，工作伙伴可以求同存异，伴侣是真的不行。我不想被对方一味崇拜，也不想反过来艰难地追赶对方的进度。能找个携手并肩的同行人，在我迷茫或低谷时坐下来和我一起探讨未来，是我最大的愿望。”

这一次，郑允浩没有出声。他只是沉默片刻，便垂下了眼睫。

沈昌珉观察了一下他的反应，而后有些失望又有些释然地扭开了头。他甚至莫名其妙地想起了今天发的新单里的歌词。  
［“不爱你了。”明明无数次这样对自己说］  
为什么不谈恋爱？允浩哥当然知道为什么。他太过坦率，甚至连掩饰都不那么小心翼翼，问问题也是光明正大的开口，让人找不到发脾气的空档。三十多岁的男人，往往精明又冷漠，不再爱了，也还是会耐心负责地把利弊权衡完，向曾经最亲密的人掐头去尾地解释一遍，做不了朋友也要做个无牵无挂的陌路人，不给双方添麻烦是一等一重要的事。可是允浩哥在生活中总是很单纯，甚至有些幼稚，他不屑于粉饰太平，有了想法总会通过各种方式来向身边人表达。偶尔沈昌珉也会被他无尽的热情与天真折磨，那些争吵烦躁的时刻全是真的，不掺一丝假；可是等到浪潮过去，沈昌珉又会觉得他纯真得可爱，可爱得不像是真实存在的人类。就仿佛一个硬币的两面，你可以说他幼稚，你也可以说他纯真。沈昌珉觉得，纯真是一个从事艺术行业的人最需要的特质，郑允浩的纯真与热情既折磨着他，又吸引着他，让他在这片海里上下沉浮，无法逃脱。

［当我在你身旁］  
［只要有你在身旁］

十代与二十代的时光，每个人都只有一次。欢乐也好争吵也罢，仿佛全世界都被踩在了脚下，年轻人总能把日子过得肆意又快活，激情与爱就像夏夜的花火。在这个冬日的寒夜里，沈昌珉想起了许多从前的事情。回顾过往，那么多的艰难与险阻，那么多的荣耀与掌声，无论是心灰意冷还是春风得意，扭头望去，那人总是在身旁。  
我们之间不是那种肤浅的关系。  
他是与我分享了大半个人生的人。  
沈昌珉感觉到双眼有些湿润，他把头向枕头里埋得更深了一些。有过这样的亲密关系，只觉得世间所有感情皆不如。沈昌珉甚至开始嫉妒自己，嫉妒那个曾经不管不顾热烈地爱着郑允浩的自己，嫉妒那个至今为止依然被郑允浩包容爱护相伴相随的自己。

［I’m jealous of myself.］

“睡吧，不早了。”郑允浩说。“明早还有行程呢。”  
沈昌珉点点头，掖好被子闭上眼，沉沉地睡去。第二天一早他睁开眼，发现郑允浩已经醒了很久，侧身躺在他的身边，那样温柔又那样专注地看着他。爱或不爱，又能怎样呢？眼神不会说假话，至少此时此刻，他看着我，他心里有我。沈昌珉鼻子有点酸，他伸出脚轻轻踢了踢郑允浩。

“哥。”  
“嗯？”  
“感恩节快乐，贺卡在书房桌子上。”

郑允浩起身去拿贺卡了，沈昌珉再一次卷紧了被子。迷迷糊糊之间他听见郑允浩碰到桌椅的声响，他的哥哥力气太大神经又大条，所以弄出了不小的动静。沈昌珉满意地抿了抿嘴，希望平成最后的冬天可以一直这样暖下去。


End file.
